


late night kisses

by soloeyists



Series: 50 Kisses Challenge [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just Chanbaek Being Soft For Each Other, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloeyists/pseuds/soloeyists
Summary: in which chanyeol always gives baekhyun a goodnight kiss before baekhyun goes to bed.(prompt 2: ...goodnight)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: 50 Kisses Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073819
Kudos: 10





	late night kisses

When Chanyeol leans in to leave kisses on Baekhyun's temple down to his nose and the chocolate mole right above his upper lip, giggles escape from Baekhyun as he tries to hide his face from the series of continuous pecks. Once Chanyeol's lips hover inches away from Baekhyun's anticipating lips, the taller man sticks out his tongue to claim those moist lips that are begging to be taken. Baekhyun's hands curl into Chanyeol's hair as they kiss silently, deeper and deeper, with no words needed to know that they have a place in each other's hearts.

"I thought you forgot about our goodnight kiss," Baekhyun says as he pouts, and Chanyeol only chuckles in return. Baekhyun looks _so_ adorable like this and the little devil _knows_ it. Chanyeol wastes no time to steal a quick kiss from his boyfriend, earning another chuckle from the man underneath him.

"I'm sorry I was a little late tonight. I got too busy with work," Chanyeol apologizes, lips pulling into a weary smile. "But how can I forget when kissing you completes my day?"

Baekhyun's cheeks are warm upon hearing those words. His ears are now tinted in pink the more Chanyeol stares at him, never tearing his gaze away.

"Come here." Baekhyun laughs, pulling Chanyeol and burying his face in Chanyeol's neck as the man assaults him with more kisses on his forehead the second after.

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams, Baekhyunnie."

"Goodnight, Chanyeol."


End file.
